


Ten minutes (to the room)

by Ischa



Series: time [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are roughly 5.000 words of porn with plot. (Yes, I used that summary once before...) In which Tim wears a dress.<br/>Sequel to Eleven Hours, but can be read on its own. A bit heavy on the Jason/Tim. </p><p>  <i>“I know how you meant it. I’m the next best thing in your mind,” Jason said, leaning down so he could breathe against Tim’s neck and whisper in his ear. “But actually? I am the best fucking thing, because I know what I’m doing, Babybird.”</i><br/><i>Tim shivered. He could’ve probably suppressed it, but he didn’t want to and the best thing about being Tina was sometimes that he could be himself. Didn’t have to watch himself as much as when he was Tim or Robin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten minutes (to the room)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Icalynn for the beta <3.

“I had it covered,” Tim snapped, but he was a bit breathless and the seam of his dress, Tina’s dress he had to remind himself sternly, was torn. 

“Looked like it,” Jason said, but it sounded way more like ‘bullshit’. Tim couldn’t really blame him.  
“You were outnumbered and they were planning on gang-raping you,” Jason added, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. “Scumbags,” he kicked one of them in the ribs so hard Tim could hear it crack. 

They deserved it, so he didn’t wince. They deserved it and more. He crossed his arms over his chest, under his fake breasts and missed his cape. He suddenly felt exposed in his short dress and stiletto heels. His make up was probably a lost cause. He shook his head mentally. Not important. 

“Are you okay?” Jason asked. 

Tim looked at a point just on the right side of Jason’s face. He didn’t know. This shouldn’t have shaken him, but it did anyway. These guys were harder and meaner and all of it was worse because they had thought he was a girl. A real girl would have been raped and probably left for dead. Anger surged in his veins and he grabbed his arms tighter. The short painted nails dug in his bare skin. He felt himself relax and he also felt Jason watching him. 

“I’m fine,” Tim answered. “Nothing a good ass-kicking wouldn’t fix.” He grinned, the Robin grin, the one that was so dangerous because it was fake. He felt out of balance with Jason because he remembered that night he had been drugged all too well. The night Jason and Dick took care of him (and each other). It should have brought them closer, but Tim thought everything was pretty much the same, except that Jason had come to help him. He had seen Jason at the bar as Tina was tearing up the dance floor.  
He had wondered if Jason had been there on business, the same case Tim was helping Dick with. 

“Yeah, I don’t buy it,” Jason said. “You did look good kicking those scumbags in the teeth. Even in the dress. They didn’t think you would. The shock on their faces? Priceless. Alfred did a good job. He’s getting better and better. Might help that you’re so young and scrawny-”

“Hey!” Alfred had helped, but mostly Tim had done it himself once he was at Dick’s. 

Jason grinned around his cigarette, took a deep drag and let the smoke out slowly. Tim was staring at his lips for a second. “That was a compliment.”

“You’re messing with me,” Tim accused. “But thanks for the help.” He was done for tonight. He just wanted to get home to Dick’s and curl up on the couch. 

“I’m not,” Jason said, grabbing Tim’s wrist and pulling him in. 

“You were watching me in the club!” 

“Yeah, because I thought for a moment you were a hot girl and then I thought you were a hot boy wearing a dress-”

“That’s why you followed me?” Tim asked. He tried not to shiver. It wasn’t really cold, but his body remembered Jason’s touch. His hands, his fingers – god, Tim really shouldn’t be thinking about that at all. “To pick me up?”

Jason shrugged. “I dare you to tell me you’re not horny as hell right now.” 

Adrenalin and Jason. His proximity. Of course he was turned on. He tried to pull away, but Jason held on tightly and pressed him against the nearest wall. “Come home with me, Babybird.” 

Tim didn’t even know that Jason had an apartment in Dick’s city. Fuck. Did Dick know? And then Jason was leaning in and kissing him. Tim’s first instinct was battling with his second. To kiss back or to bite. He bit out of confusion – mostly. 

Jason moaned into his mouth. And Tim wanted. Wanted to feel Jason’s hands on him again. Wanted to be inside Jason – if Jason let him. Wanted to be aware and there this time. Wanted Dick to-  
Shit. He kissed back desperately and tried not to think about Dick. 

“You’re coming home with me-” Jason said. 

There was a small pause and Tim’s heart beat a bit faster as he filled it with a breathy “Tina.” 

Jason kissed him again. “You taste like peaches, Tina.” 

“I have-”

“A boyfriend? Call him. I swing both ways,” Jason said and it was so easy to slip right into Tina who liked to have fun and play around. Who had a boyfriend that loved her (and had Dick’s eyes and lips and pretty much everything else). Tina was pretty and funny and loveable and Tim was sure Dick would’ve gone for her. And Jason was playing and Tim wanted to – play too, maybe. Inviting Dick too. Tim knew Jason had – some kind of feelings for Dick. He had seen it as they kissed. Had heard it in Jason’s snarl. 

Tim closed his eyes and didn’t lie to himself about thinking about this rationally. He wanted and Jason was willing to give him what he wanted. And sometimes it was easier not to be himself and maybe, just maybe he liked being a girl for Dick. Being Dick’s girl because Dick liked women more. Because one drugged, crazy one night stand didn’t make Dick bi. 

Tim nodded and activated the tracker. Dick would find him. Would look at the signal and know that Tim needed something. He wasn’t ready to call Dick and ask him to join him and Jason for - sex.  
Jason kissed him again and then dragged him to his bike. Tim had his own parked a few blocks away, because Tina didn’t have one. Jason handed him the helmet. 

“It’s a ten minute ride away,” he said. 

Tim nodded, put the helmet on and slung his arms around Jason’s middle. He felt warm and solid as Tim leaned into him. It was different than riding with Dick, but no less fun and he found that it came naturally to him to lean into every curve and follow Jason’s lead. A stab of arousal made him clench his legs around the bike and he bit his lip. Vague ideas of Jason pressing him down to his knees, and – other things. Things he was still thinking about, things he hadn’t gotten. Things neither Jason nor Dick had given him the last time. The memory of Jason’s big hand on his neck, pressing him down and Dick’s cock in front of him. God, he wished Dick would follow, he wanted it so badly. Maybe Dick could pretend, Tim could, he was good at lying. Had always been good at it.  
Tim’s hands clenched in Jason’s jacket and he pressed his cheek to Jason’s back, closing his eyes. He let himself feel Jason’s body and the vibrations of the bike and the wind on his face, and how it made his long hair fly around his neck that wasn’t covered by the helmet. 

Jason parked the bike in front of an old stone building that only looked a little bit shabby. Tim wondered about this, about how Jason didn’t go for luxurious and – his thoughts were cut off by Jason’s mouth on his again. 

“Come on, Babybird,” Jason said and it made Tim shiver with anticipation and need. He liked how Jason said it, how different it sounded from the way Dick said it. 

They stopped every so often on the stairs so they could kiss and Jason could sneak a hand up Tim’s leg and under his dress. It left Tim breathless and he was glad once they finally made it to the roof where Jason’s apartment was. Jason slammed the door and Tim against it and let his hands wander. He hadn’t even switched on the lights. It wasn’t necessary – for now, but Tim hoped he would be able to watch Jason’s face when he was on his knees for Jason. He wanted to suck his cock. Wanted it the last time too in a vague sense, but – he had been too distracted or focused on his own need and pleasure. 

The torn seam of his dress was an unbearable tease, like were Jason’s hands on his ass. He needed more skin contact. He grabbed at Jason’s jacket and Jason got the hint, he let go of Tim, but pressed his knee gently between Tim’s legs as he stripped off his jacket and the t-shirt. All Tim could do was stare, and not grind against Jason’s knee. As soon as the clothes hit the ground Tim lunged for him, Jason’s knee pressing into his crotch harder: it was so good, but he needed more. He needed to see Jason, feel him, taste him. 

“Light switch?” He asked. 

Jason dragged him further into the apartment, steering them to the bedroom in darkness and then as Tim felt the bed at the back of his knees he let himself fall. Jason switched on the small lamp on the nightstand. 

Jason had less scars than Dick or Bruce, but the bruises were fresh. He needed better protection. Tim let his hands run over Jason’s ribcage as Jason braced himself over Tim. He wanted to feel Jason’s weight on him. Jason kissed him again and then reached behind him to take off Tim’s shoes. It was a practiced move. Jason liked sex. It was a simple conclusion. He looked back at Tim. “The dress?” 

“Leave it on?” Tim asked. He could get out of his underwear and bra without having to take the dress off. It was a lost cause anyway. So he could get it dirty and a part of him was still hoping that Dick would show up and – join. Or at least watch. Kiss him, maybe hold his hand. Tim wanted, had always wanted for Dick to be his first everything, but – maybe Jason would do it this time. Tim had practiced. He didn’t think it would hurt a lot. 

“Want me to call you Tina too?” Jason whispered. 

Tim shivered, but shook his head. He could be Tim with Jason. Jason didn’t care. Jason liked this. Liked boys in dresses, he found it hot. Tim had caught his eye – it was mind-blowing. 

Jason nodded and then his hands were under the dress again, unclasping the bra with practiced ease and flinging it and the false breasts aside, so he could toy with Tim’s nipples. Tim arched into it.  
This was different, Jason was having sex with him like he would with a girl, Tim realized and his breath hitched. Jason leaned down and kissed his breastbone and then his chest, his nipples. He sucked one in and rolled the other gently between his fingers.  
Tim buried his hands in Jason’s hair to keep him close. It was so good, his legs opened on their own accord. He wanted to crawl inside Jason or have Jason crawl inside him. Another stab of arousal. 

“I’d love to know what kind of filthy fantasies you’re coming up with, Babybird.” 

Tim turned his head and Jason took that as an invitation to lick his neck and bite gently under his ear. Tim wasn’t sure he wanted for Jason to be so careful. He wanted a mark, a reminder. Something to look at and trace later. 

Tim wanted to ask if Jason would do it this time, but he didn’t, because Jason was steadily progressing downwards, kissing every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by the dress. “You smell like peaches all over…” Jason hummed into his skin. 

“Jay-” 

“I like that,” Jason said and kissed his bellybutton and then his hip. He made his way down, peppering soft kisses around Tim’s cock. Tim moaned and grabbed Jason’s hair tighter. “I like that too, fierce little thing, aren’t you, Babybird?” 

Tim didn’t have it in him to blush anymore. He remembered this too, Jason’s mouth on his cock. His tongue, his lips, the warmth and skill and – Jason was pulling his underwear down and his lips were ghosting over the sensitive head. Tim bit his lip and wondered if Jason would make him beg, wondered if he wanted Jason to make him beg.  
Jason kissed the tip of Tim’s cock and then swallowed him down. It was soft and gentle and Tim liked it. He never ever wanted Jason to stop doing this. He – would come back for more. 

He hadn’t been with anyone, anyone at all, since that night. He couldn’t even fathom to want anyone else’s hands on him. It was just Jason (and this strange sweetness among all that sarcasm and anger) and Dick. Because it has always been and always would be Dick. 

Tim bit his lip when he came and let Jason clean him until he had to push Jason’s head away and breathe. 

He looked up at Jason who still had his pants on. “I want-”

“I know what you want, Babybird and I’m telling you what I told you last time.” 

That he should come back in a few years. Tim shifted on the bed and kicked the underwear all the way to the window, exposing himself in the process. It wasn’t a crazy urge like the last time, but Tim still wanted to feel a cock inside him. Jason’s, Dick’s – wanted to know how it felt, wanted to go all the way and now and with someone who – cared. 

“I would remember a face like yours,” Tim said in Tina’s breathy voice. 

Jason laughed. “Nice try, really nice try,” Jason said and kissed him. Tim slung his legs around Jason’s middle and pulled him in. 

“I’m no virgin, you know?” Tim said, still in Tina’s voice. 

“Two fingers up your ass don’t make you an expert,” Jason replied, nipping at his lips. Tim could feel how hard Jason was. He needed to wear less clothes. 

“I have toys,” Tim said quietly. “I use them.” 

Jason stopped nibbling and looked at him. Long and hard and despite his better judgment and every little fiber in his body telling him to look away or lie, he let Jason see him. It was true, he had toys he was using them. Not every time, not excessively, but sometimes, replaying that night with Dick and Jason. Imagining other ways it could have gone. 

“You have toys and you use them,” Jason stated. 

“Yes,” Tim nodded. 

“Who are you thinking about when you use them?” 

Tim shook his head. It should be obvious. 

“Hey,” Jason said and there was that sweetness again. He had been a boy like Tim, or better than Tim. He was wearing all his emotions on the surface like Dick too, but with Jason it was mostly anger. Or maybe it was just another layer, a different layer of armor. Like Tim’s lies. 

“Dick likes girls,” Tim said helplessly, because it really came down to that. And Jason had –

“And I have been Robin,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Tim replied, because this was important to him. 

“I had a crush on him too,” Jason said. 

“I know,” Tim whispered. It seemed like the time for whispering. 

“And you’re sure, Babybird?” 

“There is no one else,” Tim pointed out, because how could he explain his body? The firm muscles, the scars and bruises and besides Tim didn’t want it to be with some stranger. To him it seemed like he had known Jason most of his brief life and death – no matter that Tim hadn’t even been a blip on Jason’s radar at the time. 

Jason laughed short and amused. “That really makes me feel special.” 

“I didn’t mean it that way-”

“I know how you meant it. I’m the next best thing in your mind,” Jason said, leaning down so he could breathe against Tim’s neck and whisper in his ear. “But actually? I am the best fucking thing, because I know what I’m doing, Babybird.” 

Tim shivered. He could’ve probably suppressed it, but he didn’t want to and the best thing about being Tina was sometimes that he could be himself. Didn’t have to watch himself as much as when he was Tim or Robin. Yes, of course, he thought looking at Jason, with Dick it would’ve been a fumbling affair, but with Jason he had someone who knew what he was doing. He was in very capable hands. 

“How do you want it?” Jason asked, he was kissing Tim’s neck again and one of his hands was sliding down Tim’s side, and then inwards over his stomach.

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie now, Babybird.” 

Tim bit his lip. He was torn, actually, like this, watching Jason, that would be – but also he still came very hard when he was remembering Jason’s hand on his neck, pressing him down as he pushed two slick fingers into him. He had demanded Jason to look at him while he had been fucking Jason the last time. He – “Like this. I want to see you.” 

“Yeah? Or do you want me to see you?” Jason asked. 

Both, Tim thought and said it. 

“Fuck,” Jason said, “You’re just a kid.” 

It would be pointless to tell him that he was sixteen going on seventeen and that younger teenagers than him had sex. Jason knew all that.  
“I’m Robin,” Tim said, because everyone knew that different rules applied to Robins. 

“Yes, you are,” Jason replied. It didn’t sound – like anything at all, actually. Tim wasn’t sure if Jason thought it was a good thing or not. Tim didn’t have the time to think on it further, because Jason was kissing him again and stroking his skin, grazing nipples and balls teasingly as he roamed Tim’s body rather aimlessly. His body was tingling, he was getting breathless again. Jason did know what he was doing and he was a quick learner too. Kissing, licking and sucking just the right way. Tim wondered if Jason had been jerking off to the memory of that one night too. 

Jason spreed his legs and Tim closed his eyes. He would open them again when he was ready. Jason’s fingers were teasing, just stroking and not pushing and – “You have lube right?” 

“Yes,” Jason laughed. “I am an equal opportunity pervert after all. And besides: didn’t we learn to be always prepared?” 

“I don’t think he meant that too,” Tim replied with a smile. 

Jason kissed him. Tim could feel his body straining as he reached over to the nightstand to get the lube. And then he was back. His large body covering Tim’s. Tim tried to relax, they’ve done this part before. And he had done it to himself as well, it wasn’t – but it was different this time. The need wasn’t a crazy red wave, it was a slow build and shimmering under his skin. Every teasing touch was arousing him further. Before he knew it he was moaning and grabbing at the sheets, his fingers curling around the soft fabric. And then Jason pushed in without asking if he was ready, he was, he really was. Tim didn’t even have time to process or tense, because his body wanted this. He opened his eyes and looked at Jason, who looked right back, but wasn’t moving at all. So Tim did. Just a tiny bit, a jerk of his hips and Jason moaned, buried his face against Tim’s neck and breathed. And then licked Tim’s neck again and kissed it, mouthed it. Tim moved again, his arms coming up around Jason’s waist, pulling him in, urging him to move too. 

“Okay, I get the not so subtle hint, Babybird,” Jason said, his voice was rough. 

“I’m okay,” Tim said, because he thought Jason maybe needed to hear it too. “I’m oka-” And Jason moved, shallow push inside and then a bit harder and before Tim could think about it he was moving with Jason – it was a bit like earlier on the bike. It came naturally to him to follow Jason’s lead. The rhythm of Jason’s body, matching his own. And when Jason shifted, the angle shifted too and it was better. Tim couldn’t help the way he cried out for it, the way his fingernails pressed into Jason’s back. The dress had fallen over his cock and it was an unbearable tease, but he didn’t want it to stop. Not at all. He buried his face in the pillow and Jason didn’t call him out on it. The feeling, the sensation was overwhelming. 

“You feel really good, Babybird,” Jason said harshly. 

Tim had the stupid urge to say thank you, but he bit his lip just in time. “You too,” he replied instead. He looked back at Jason’s face. His lip was bitten too and he was sweating, they both were, really. Shaking a bit too and Tim wanted more. “Harder?” It shouldn’t have been a question, but he trusted Jason with this and Jason would know what to do – he could read body language too. 

“Yes,” Jason gritted out and sped up. It was like he had been waiting for Tim to ask, just to be sure. 

Suddenly his skin felt too small for all he was feeling. He needed his cock to be touched, but a part of him wondered if he could come like this, or if it would be better to let Jason come first. He was clinging to Jason, staring at his face, the bitten lips, the damp hair. 

“It’s rude to stare,” Jason said, a giddy laugh in his voice and – no, it wasn’t meant for him at all. 

He turned his head to the window. Dick was perched on the windowsill just outside the glass. Tim wondered for a brief moment if Dick had known from the start that it was Tim whom Jason was fucking now and then Jason snapped his hips hard and Tim cried out with it, couldn’t help it at all. 

“Wait for it,” Jason whispered. 

And then Dick was there. “Tim?” 

Tim didn’t know what to answer him, he let go of Jason with one hand and reached for Dick. He was fine, he was better than fine. Dick was here and Jason was shaking with laughter and need and sex and it was good. So good. And warm and – soft, as Dick took his hand and curled his fingers around it. Tim moaned for the feeling and the scent of Dick: Kevlar, and night air and that stupid shampoo Dick used that Tim committed to memory a long time ago. 

“Jason?” Dick said and it was his 'explain now' voice. 

Tim smiled. “I’m fine. Not drugged,” he bit his lip. “I wanted it. I want it,” he added. He was shaking by now with the need to come. Dick's proximity made the need in his veins even stronger. 

“Come on, Bigbird, touch him. I know you’re itching to do it.” 

Tim’s breath hitched and he focused on Dick as best he could. And Dick leaned down and kissed him, gently, softly, and his free hand stroked over Tim’s skin, just at the edge of the dress. Jason fucked him faster. He was pretty much lost- as was Jason. 

Dick’s fingers brushed the head of Tim’s cock and he shuddered. It was too much, he was wound up too tightly. Tim’s orgasm crashed over him in waves and he felt Jason still too, felt himself clench around Jason’s cock inside him. Dick’s fingers were squeezing his own just a little bit too tight. Tim didn’t care. Jason collapsed on top of him. Spent and sweaty and so hot. Tim just had to kiss him. Had to and as he let go of Jason, Dick was there, kissing Jason’s cheek gently. Jason turned and made it a real kiss. Tim’s cock twitched – it was only a bit painful. He was reasonably sure he could watch this for hours. 

“You look-”

“Like a mess?” Tim supplied. 

Dick smiled. “Yes, that too,” he said, running his fingers through the long hair. The wig was still on. Probably a lost cause too. 

“Like a girl?” 

“Not quite, but for a second there I had wondered why your signal was here when all I could see was Jason having sex with a tiny brunette. And then it hit me,” Dick smiled. 

“How long where you watching?” Tim asked. He should have been able to tell, but all his focus had been on Jason and how he made Tim feel before Jason had called Dick out. 

Dick shrugged. “Long enough.” 

Jason smiled into Tim’s shoulder and then he let go and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “He makes a pretty girl,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Dick replied. 

“Did you get hard watching Tina tear up the dance floor?” Jason asked, he still wasn’t looking at anyone.

“Jason-” 

“Of course you do. If he were a girl, a real girl you would’ve been beating yourself up by now for wanting in his pants, right?” Jason asked and he did turn then, put his head on Tim’s stomach, looking at Dick and then Dick’s crotch. “Imagining me fucking a girl that has Tim’s eyes and lips, it made you hard, watching us.” 

How could Tim miss that fact? He was sex-stupid, it was the only explanation. He had to watch out for that, because this seemed to become a thing: the things Jason pointed out about them. The things he made them face. 

Tim’s hand twitched in Dick’s grip. “Come here?” 

“What for?” 

“So I can-” put my mouth on you, jerk you off, “Take care of you?” 

“Tim you don’t have to-”

“I want to. I liked sucking your cock.”

Dick groaned. Maybe it was the breathy Tina voice that did it or the wig, the crumbled dress, Tim wasn’t sure, nor did he care, because Dick was stripping and all Tim could do was watch. Jason hummed in appreciation.

Dick was crawling onto the bed and he was naked and scared and his skin smelled like leather and faintly like sweat. And Tim had time to look and not feel guilty, he wasn’t crazy with an urge to – yes, he was, but it was still different from last time. He sat up and pulled Dick into a kiss, because he wanted to kiss Dick. Had wanted it for years. It was gentle and soft before Dick moaned and deepened it. His hands grabbing Tim’s thin shoulders. There was a noise that was becoming familiar, wet, sucking sounds. Jason, Tim thought and smiled. It was only fair, he suspected that this time Jason got to suck Dick off. He was torn between kissing Dick and watching Jason: his soft lips stretched around Dick’s cock.  
Dick wasn’t letting go of him, so that pretty much nailed it. He would stay right here and kiss Dick, let Dick kiss him in return and just, swallow Dick’s moans and gasps. 

Dick bit his lip when he came. It was probably an accident, but maybe Dick liked to bite. Tim hoped he would get another chance to find out. 

Tim kissed Dick gently and licked his lips and then guided him down. So he could lay in the middle. 

Jason was shifting and Tim gave Dick a look. Dick rolled his eyes and grabbed Jason’s wrist. “You aren’t going anywhere,” he said. “I’m a cuddler. Especially after I had my cock sucked.” 

“Maybe I have to piss,” Jason replied. 

Dick pulled. “You can hold it, I know you can, Jaybird.” 

Jason sighed. Maybe it was the familiar way ‘Jaybird’ rolled from Dick’s tongue. Maybe it was something else, something Tim had no way of knowing. 

“Fine,” Jason said and threw a leg over Dick’s. And then he fumbled around on the nightstand. 

“No smoking during cuddle time,” Dick said. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jason asked. 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” 

“I have a gun, Dick,” Jason replied. 

Dick grinned and grabbed Jason’s cock. “I bet you say that to all the pretty girls.”

“And boys,” Jason said and kissed him. It looked like a hard and filthy kiss. Tim wanted to taste it too, but he settled for watching, because that would never get old. 

When they parted Dick kissed him too and then he snuggled close and Tim fell asleep. 

~+~  
“Shit,” Dick said and Tim was instantly awake and on alert. He reached for his belt, but realized he was pretty much naked and covered in spit and bite marks. And as he looked around, Tim noticed that he and Dick were alone. 

“He’s going to blow this one up. I just know it,” Dick said. 

Dick hadn’t known that Jason had an apartment in his city and now that Dick knew it was the only thing left to do. Tim knew Jason was thinking that too. He had to get rid of all of it. Tim wondered how much time they had.  
A phone rang.  
Tim picked up. 

“Ten minutes,” Jason said and hung up. 

“Ten minutes,” Tim told Dick. 

Dick nodded. “We could try and find the detonator-”

“Dick, he won’t come back here and all of our DNA is here…” Tim pointed out. 

Dick swore under his breath. “Next time we have to do this at my place-” he shut his mouth, but – BUT, Tim had heard him and that meant Dick was hoping for a next time too. 

Tim wouldn’t say anything. Hope was a fragile fucking thing.  
He got out of the bed and – he didn’t have any other clothes than the ruined dress, he straightened it as good as he could. 

“I think we need to call Alfred,” Tim said. 

Dick winced. He had only the Nightwing suit as well. “Jason can be such a jerk,” he said and went for the closet. “Okay, he isn’t. Put on something and I’ll drive you home.” 

Tim nodded and got dressed. Jason's clothes were too big on him. Hell, he thought they were even a bit too big on Dick. The t-shirt Tim was wearing smelled worn. A bit like cigarette smoke and underneath that hard to describe Jason smell. Tim would probably keep the t-shirt and sleep in it.

They were out of the apartment with four minutes to spare. 

Tim held on to Dick tightly as they headed for Gotham.


End file.
